Be My Valentine!
by ivxvi
Summary: Lee and Ten Ten struggle to admit their feelings for each other on Valentine's Day. LeeTen NejiHina.
1. part the first: TENTEN

**summary:** Lee and Ten Ten struggle to admit their feelings for each other on Valentine's Day.

**pairings:** Lee/Ten, Neji/Hina, Gai/Mystery (whoever you want, no specific name or gender will be mentioned :) ) i seriously doubt there will be any other pairings mentioned, but please keep an eye on the pairings list anyways.

**warnings: **though this fic is not graphic, there will be some material that some people may be uncomfortable with. YES, there is Hyuugacest in here, so please leave if that isn't your cup o' tea. thank you. (please keep an eye on this too, please, should any more wanrnings pop up :) )

_**Be My Valentine!**_

_**Be My Valentine!**_part one: TenTen:

TenTen… didn't know how to start. She was trying to sort out her thoughts and feelings over her two boys in her team, but didn't know where to start, exactly.

She was sitting on an old tree stump in the park. Not the training grounds, or even a nin-playground (which, considering, should be dubbed the baby-nin training grounds), but an actual civilian park, one she was quite familiar with. It was her own little special place, her own little escape. She wasn't the only ninja that knew of it or even frequented it, by far, but no one she knew knows of this place, so no one bothered her.

Right now, she was sitting slouched on her most favourite spot to think, the old tree stump she calls Dotty. In her hands she held her recently bought items, a simple - and cliché, she told herself - red heart-shaped box of assorted chocolates, with "Be MY Valentine!" written across it in white. She bought it at the civilian drug store she rather liked (she had no idea why though. Perhaps it was the cute and friendly cashier who always greeted her with a startling grin and a wave?), along with two generic Valentine's Day cards. One was for her sensei, but the other… she was having trouble deciding what she wanted to give what to whom. Her debate: Neji vs. Lee.

_'Neji's hot.'_

_'But Lee is so sweet.'_

_'But Neji's hot,'_

_'But Lee is funny,'_

_'But Neji's hot'_

_'__…__Lee is strong! Very strong!'_

_'Neji's strong too. Maybe even stronger, who knows with those two? And! Neji's hot.'_

_'Lee is cute, he is! I mean, he's not hot like Neji, of course, but he's cute. And those eyebrows don't even bother me anymore; in fact I think they're adorable.'_

_'Okay, then let's talk about their other features. You've seen Neji without a shirt on plenty of times. Neji's hot.'_

_'Oh come on, you can't even use that one. I've seen Lee in shorts and nothing else, and Lee is ten times more buffer, his muscles more pronounced since all he does is taijutsu. Physically, Lee is stronger _and faster_ than Neji-'_

_'But Neji's not limited to just one ninja art. He's good at everything!'_

_'-growl- +tick+ _will you let me finish!! I haven't interrupted you!'

_'__…__yes, sorry, please go on.'_

_'Much better. Anyways, _as I was saying… _and you know Lee actually _talks_ once in a while, and not just to tell me what to do or give me some important info. Lee's actually pretty nice to talk to, I can tell him anything and he'll never judge me, he's always so nice and caring about everything. Could I do that with this _Neji_??'_

_'__…__Well, you know, Neji may be really judgemental and have high standards and maybe thinks he's better than just about everyone__…__ well that just means the boy has good taste, and wants to be with someone who's on his level, that's all. You've saved his life many a times, and you're on his team, so you _could_ be on that same pedestal he puts himself on. You just gotta__…__ prove it to him a little bit.'_

_'But I don't wanna have to prove myself to anyone, no less a potential _date_! That's the thing__…__ and besides, Neji already likes someone. He's after his cousin, Hinata, you know. _

_'Which doesn't make any sense _at all_ in the first place! First he tried to kill her, and now he wants to _date_ her?? Damn, that boy _needs_ to sort out his priorities!'_

_'Actually, I think he wants to marry her. He kind of told us, remember? We were all talking at a restaurant when training was over, and Sensei said, "So Neji, was that really you I saw walking your cousin home yesterday, laughing and holding hands with each other, no less?" Neji didn't even blush, or stammer, or try to deny it. In fact, he even smiled a bit and said, "Yes. Uncle had spoken to me about a month ago, telling me that it was about time for me to find a bride." He didn't say anything else concerning the matter, and you know what? I wasn't even hurt. I was happy for him, actually, and even teased him a bit about it. It didn't even occur to me that I should be plotting Hinata's death until yesterday, when Sensei reminded us about Valentine's Day and how he expects us to have at least a card or something for each other. He said that training is cancelled for today, and we don't have to show up, but we should try to find the group and exchange gifts.'_

_'Hmm, and now here we are, arguing about who should get the chocolates, and who should get the card. I still say you should give them to Neji. He's hot, and, after all, he _was_ your first crush. They say you never forget your first crush. You really want to give up on him like that? I mean, yeah, he likes his cousin, but he didn't flat out say that he wants her, so maybe there's still a chance. He's changing, maybe you could help him change some more and get him to like you back. It's possible, if you really try hard enough Neji could like you like you like him. Who knows, maybe even love someday. Aren't you even gonna give it a try? Just to see what if? If you don't, you'll never know the possibility and then you'll beat yourself up come Neji and Hinata's wedding day!'_

_'And that's all true. Yes, I'll never forget Neji as my first crush, just as Hinata will never forget Naruto as _her_ first crush. And we'll both hold them in special places in our hearts, even when we're married to other men, but that doesn't mean that we love them more than our spouses. It just means _that_, they were our first crushes and nothing more. Yeah, Neji's hot, but that doesn't really even matter to me. I don't love him, not like that. I want a boyfriend who's gonna respect me and like me for me, I don't want to have to compromise myself when in a relationship, and I don't want my boyfriend to have to do the same. I know there will be arguments; no relationship of ANY sort is without them. The best of friends to mere acquaintances have arguments. But I know we'll be able to bounce back from them, and be even stronger because of it. That's what I want. Not just some hot guy, and besides, Neji's not even my type. I like Lee. A lot. Not how I liked Lee at first, Lee wasn't physically attractive to me at first. In fact, I didn't like Lee that much at the beginning; I even ignored him like Neji. But as we grew closer as a team and as friends, my feelings for Lee gradually changed, now to the point where I think about him all the time and want to spend as much time as I can with him. I genuinely like Lee. I want to date him. I want all our peers in Konoha to know and say, "that's right, you're dating Lee now, aren't you? You're Lee's girlfriend, aren't you?" and I'll proudly say, "Yes I am," because I'm not ashamed of Lee at all. And why should I ever be ashamed of something I want?'_

_'…If you put it that way. So you absolutely don't want Neji? You're heart is set on Lee?'_

TenTen sat up straight, calm eyes and a firm, sure, confident smile on her face as she uttered: "It is."

_'What about Neji and Hinata, then? What do you think of that?'_

_'I think Hinata will be great for Neji, in all actuality. If anyone can melt that ice around his fragile, insecure heart, it's her. She can teach him compassion, sensitivity, forgiveness. And he can teach her to be stronger, more sure about herself, teach her to hold her head up high and not to doubt herself so much. They'll balance each other out; they're perfect for each other.'_

With that final thought, TenTen stood up, stretched her muscles and revelled in the sounds and feel of her joints popping, and walked on. As she headed towards her Lee's house, she couldn't help but laugh at herself.

"Gee, it took Valentine's Day to finally sit down and sort out my feelings, but I did, and now my thoughts are clearer than ever. Still, maybe I should go see a shrink or something. Arguing with yourself, and now talking to yourself, _can't_ be healthy."

**.:end chapter:.**

**AN: **hi!! thanks for reading this, if you did, and if you're going to, for taking the time out to review my piece!! i really hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't, sorry. can't please everybody. anyway, hopefully this story will finish (sometime soon) but right now i'm stuck. i prefer writing things out before posting them up so that i can update on a regular basis (once every two weeks), but i have (as usual) WRITER'S BLOCK!! EW! i'm hoping that someone will be kind enough to jumpstart my inspiration for this fic :) thank you!!


	2. part the second: LEE

_**Be My Valentine!**_ part two: Lee:

"Hi, TenTen!! How are you on this Fine and Youthful Day?!" A grimace_. 'Mm, no, too loud. I do not wish to frighten TenTen.'_

_'How's this, then?'_ "Why, hello, TenTen! Fancy meeting you here!" _'No__…__ idiot, I'll be looking for her, why would I pretend it's by coincidence? With a gift for her no less! I'm not a coward, Lee, __**not. A. Coward!!**__'_

Lee straightened up again in front of his mirror once more. He had a habit of deflating himself when thinking, and only straightened himself out with determination once he's pepped himself up again to thinking knew ways to greet his team-mate once he has found her.

_'Let's try again!' _"Okay! Here goes! Oh! Hi, TenTen! Go out with me, I'll protect you with my life! -wink-…. No, no…" _'That was stupid. I said that to Sakura-san and I actually had to prove it before she would talk to me__…__. Besides, TenTen already knows I'll protect her with my life. __**I need something New and Original and YOUTHFUL to say to her!!**__'_

"…-sigh-"

Yet Lee… didn't know how to start.

* * *

Lee had just stepped out of the shower and barely had time to wrap a towel around his waist and rub the mirror clean when he heard a knocking at his door. He had no idea who it might be, he wasn't expecting anyone, and even though it was Valentine's Day, he didn't have very many admirers, and usually friends waited until they saw him in the streets to give him their sweets and cards and novelties. Usually, he liked to partake in his little ritual after his shower. After wiping the mirror clean from the fog, he liked to just stand there for a minute, breathing in the leftover mist from his hot shower, breathing in the nice aromas of soap and shampoo. He knew it might be girly, but if he cared what people thought of him that much, he wouldn't openly admire and take after his sensei like he did.

He also liked to flex, watch his muscle ripple as he slowly moved his arms about, slowly clenched and unclenched his torso muscles and count his packs. Then he would kiss his right bicep, wink at himself, and say, "Baby, yous is lookin' hella good."

Yes, very out of character for him, he knew, but after all, he really didn't have many admirers at all. He liked to say that about himself because he believes in loving yourself and in being optimistic, and it always puts him in a fantastic mood whenever someone compliments him on anything. So, to make sure he always starts his day right, he would compliment himself, and then he would smile and thank himself.

But he couldn't do that this morning, so already he could feel an omen that today might not be a good day. Still in his towel, he made his way to the front door. He knew it was probably rude to greet people practically naked, but it was even ruder to keep them waiting.

As he looked in his door's peephole to see who it could possibly be, he was expecting maybe a lost someone wanting directions to a new rendezvous, or someone who has the wrong address, or maybe the postman, or even some kids playing ding-dong-ditch. What he was not expecting, however, was Neji and Hinata standing right there before the door, patiently waiting for him to open up.

Forgetting all about his near-nakedness, Lee hurried up to open the door and let them in, all flustered and surprised smiles and Youthful Declarations.

"Ah! My fellow Comrades! Please! Come in and Make your Youthful Selves at Home! _Mi_ _casa_ _es_ _su_ _casa!!_"

Hinata blushed at his appearance but smiled anyways, wishing him a happy valentine. Neji, however, stared at him perturbed. First, for catching Lee in nothing but a towel _yet again_, second because of the Spanish, and third because Lee was basically, although knowing him he probably forgot all about the towel being the only thing on him, exposing himself to _Hinata_, his _cousin_, his _**girlfriend**_and Neji _really_ didn't appreciate that. Neji is her sworn protector and that meant protecting her from offensive sights. Like Lee, and his loincloth-slash-towel. Besides, the only one allowed to expose themselve to Hinata is Neji himself, and although that hasn't happened yet, it will someday. Neji will be sure of that.

Right now, though, Neji glared and growled a bit, too. "_Lee! Put some fucking clothes on! There is a __**lady**__ present!"_ and although he knew Hinata was frowning at him for cursing and speaking in that tone of voice to one of his best friends, he wasn't sorry. Not at all. And no, he didn't apologise later when Lee came back fully spandexed and wish him (albeit empty) a happy valentines day because Hinata scolded him and threatened to not talk to him for a week. No, he did it because even though he's annoying and more of a pest than anything, Neji would die for Lee and was sure Lee would die for him as well, and therefore deserved at least an (albeit empty) apology and a happy valentines day wish. Hinata had _nothing_ to do with that decision. Nothing at all.

"So, not that I mind or anything, but what are you guys doing here? Why are you not Enjoying yourselves on this Fine, Youthful Valentines day? It's our Springtime of Youth, aren't you guys gonna go on a date or something?"

Lee must've been nervous, Neji noticed, because he was alternating between his Youthful Diction and his regular, casual speak. "We just came here to give you our valentine's gifts. TenTen wasn't home, so we just left it with her parents to give to her later. Anyways, we really should get going. We actually do have a date and I'd actually like to get to it, if you don't mind. Here," Neji said, and stood to hand his friend a simple card and chocolate bar. Lee took it gratefully, and was about to say so when Neji started to speak again.

"The chocolate is for you. I can't find Sensei anywhere, and I really don't feel like looking for him anymore. If you can, please give that to him if you see him today. I figure, since you're his favourite, he'd definitely come see you and give you something."

"Uh… sure Neji, but I'm sure he'll try to find all of us today, not just me. You sure you don't wanna hang on to this in case you _do_ run into Gai-sensei?"

"No, I don't plan on being anywhere public today. Hinata and I are going to spend the day together somewhere private, just the two of us. In any case, if you don't see sensei either then just give the card back to me, I'll give it to him myself tomorrow."

"Okay Neji. I can do that. Have fun, you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Lee said slyly. Neji smirked and nodded his head once, both in acknowledgment and in goodbye.

He and Hinata stood up and headed to the door, and Lee followed them. Before they left Hinata turned around and waved, a big smile on her face.

"Bye, Lee-san!"

"Bye, Hinata-san, Happy Valentine's Day, you two!" And Lee shut the door.

* * *

"Oi! Neji!!" TenTen called out, jogging to catch up to where Neji and Hinata, surprisingly, were standing outside of Lee's doorway.

"TenTen," Neji acknowledged. Hinata had smiled and said a hello too.

"Hey! How are you guys?"

"We're good. We were just heading out, actually, we plan to spend the whole day together. By ourselves." Neji said, adding the last as an afterthought and a hint.

TenTen smirked slyly. "Just the two of you, huh? All by yourselves? You dirty dog, you better not do anything too… _Youthful_ now, Neji." TenTen was grinning by now, and even waggled her eyebrows a bit for effect.

Although a light flushing appeared over Neji's cheeks, he snorted and said, "I wouldn't count on it. Hinata and I are just going to spend time together. It's Valentines Day, after all. Isn't that right, Hinata?" Neji and TenTen looked at Hinata, who was looking off to the distance while Neji and TenTen were talking.

"Um, yes! We just want to be somewhere isolated, so that no one bothers us. We really don't get a lot of time together, unfortunately, so today we would like to take advantage of this occasion."

It never ceased to amaze TenTen how much Hinata's grown. Now, Hinata speaks clearly and surely, not a stutter in sight. Although still soft-spoken, she was no longer meek.

"Aw, that's great for you two. Anyways, speaking of Valentines day…" TenTen paused to rifle through her little bag from the drug store, "I got something for you…. Ah, here it is. It's just a card, but it's something."

Neji took it. "Thank you. Happy Valentines Day to you too. I left you a chocolate bar to your parents; you weren't home at the time so I just gave it to them."

"Aw, thank you Neji. Anyways, I'll see you guys later!" TenTen waved with a smile, and after seeing the two leave, turned around to knock on Lee's door.

Well, she planned to, until she saw said Green Beast Jr. step out from his apartment. And that was when her heart started to beat faster, breath started to become short, sweat started to leak from her pores, and her face adopted a permanent flush. She almost started to stammer until she pulled herself together and tried to act as normal and casual as she possibly could, considering her intents and purposes and what she planned to do soon. She couldn't psych herself out now, not when she hasn't even said _Hi_ to him yet!

TenTen took a few deep breaths and was about to say Hi when Lee turned around after locking his door.

"Oh, hi TenTen!! Uh… fine weather we're having, n-ne?" Lee asked nervously, a slight flush to his cheeks that TenTen never noticed.

"…" TenTen couldn't hear him; her heart was beating too loudly in her ears.

"Umm… TenTen-chan? Are you still here?" Lee asked apprehensively, eyes glancing around, trying to see if maybe this were a defective clone of some sort and the real TenTen was hiding somewhere.

"U-um, oh! Right! H-Hi, Lee!! N-nice weather today, huh?"

**.:end chapter:.**

**AN:** hello! thanks to my reviewers, readers, and susbcribers!! i'm so flattered, you have no idea what that means to me :) thank you. i hope all who've read have enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think!! and again, PLEASE, help me get out of htis writer's block funk!! i need me some inspiration, people!! i wouldn't take this story down, but i'd hate to not finish it and leave you hanging precious readers!! thanks!


End file.
